


老年二十题

by avyakta



Category: Kichiku Megane
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avyakta/pseuds/avyakta
Summary: 独立超短篇
Relationships: Midou Takanori/Saeki Katsuya
Kudos: 5





	1. 五十岁的冬天

**Author's Note:**

> 三年前披马甲写着玩的，如今拿来凑数生贺。社长生日快乐～♡

腿还在痛。像被人拿着一把小锉，不紧不慢地，持之以恒地打磨着膝盖骨。

果然是老了。佐伯低叹一声，原地跺了跺脚，驱散周身的寒气。

便利店的门叮铃打开。御堂走出来，递给他一个暖宝宝。

「跟你说不要在外面等。」

佐伯接过热乎的小袋子，一把捂在怀里。

「出来进去的，眼镜会起雾。」

更何况，他现在真的需要用眼镜看路。

御堂看了看表。「天气预报说今晚有雪。差不多回去吧。」

「难得的纪念日，不去那条街看看？」

对方轻哼一声。「多少年了，早不是以前的样子。」

说着，习惯地挽住佐伯的手。

「不如回家看你。」

奇怪。这风湿似乎说好就好了。


	2. 像年轻时那样斗嘴

「你这个人总是这样，根本不考虑别人的感受！」

「你又不是今天才认识我。我这个人就这样。」

「早都不是小孩了，拜托拿出点大人该有的样子。」

「正因为是大人才有大人的需求好吗！」

「……到底要怎么说你才明白，你喜欢的那些东西不是人人都能接受的！」

「偏要喜欢喜欢这些东西的我的人又是谁啊？」

「……真是拿你没办法。」

——记交往二十余年后仍无法接受奶酪臭味的佐伯克哉与随年龄增长口味越来越重的御堂孝典之间一次以吻结束的争吵。


	3. 老掉牙的情歌

下榻的酒店大堂里有架钢琴，特定时段有专人演奏，平时就放在那里，偶尔也有手痒的客人去弹两首。

佐伯怎么也没想到，御堂会是手痒的客人之一。

在一起生活二十好几年了，他可从来没听说御堂会弹钢琴。然而等御堂真的坐在那里弹起来，佐伯立刻宽慰地发现，自己并没被半辈子的伴侣蒙在鼓里。

指法毫不熟练，奏出的曲子也断断续续。虽然不是彻底的外行，但肯定算不上「会弹」。看他摸索琴键的样子，大概曾经单练过这首曲子，之后就再没碰过钢琴。

说起来，这调子还真有点耳熟。

随着御堂逐渐回忆起手指的动作，佐伯也逐渐能跟着哼上两句。曲子的节奏很慢，哼着哼着，他甚至想起几句歌词——

Love is real, real is love.   
Love is feeling, feeling love.

这首年代久远的老歌，为什么御堂曾经特意学过？

一曲弹完，他这么问御堂。对方却理了理渐染银丝的鬓角，带着点得意和狡黠笑起来。

「因为我是个充满惊喜的好男人啊。」

越老越不正经了。佐伯暗想。当年那个动不动就害羞的纯情恋人去了哪里。

脸颊微热。这或许是爱的传染效应。


	4. 习惯

一起生活二十多年，很多事都习惯了。

比如佐伯本来是啤酒派，和御堂在一起久了，也习惯晚餐配点葡萄酒。

又比如他本来爱抽烟，知道御堂讨厌烟味，慢慢地就戒了，没怎么犯瘾。

再比如他本来只打排球，陪御堂去健身后练起网球壁球，时不时还能赢两把。

这些都是小事。还有些事，刚开始以为怎么都没法习惯的，最后却也习惯了。

比如御堂身上的疤痕。

曾经几乎不敢看，一看心里就拧成团，胸口突突乱跳。

十几二十几年下来，那些疤也变成了熟悉的印记。像御堂眼角的皱纹。像自己斑白的发。

然而即使过了这么久，还是有些事习惯不了。

比如现在，御堂坐在他对面，边看报边喝咖啡。阳光从落地窗洒进来，映得那个人也仿佛发着光。

察觉到佐伯的视线，御堂抬起头。

「傻看什么呢。」

说着，朝他微微一笑。

二十多年后，佐伯仍然找不到一个词，能准确形容他此刻的感受。


	5. 没寄出去的信

『……当面讲似乎有些奇怪，所以写了这封信。』  
『总之，谢谢你。能和你认识，实在是太好了。』

一笔一划，稚气未脱的字体。右下角歪歪扭扭写着：你永远的好朋友，佐伯克哉。

不爽。非常不爽。谁说年纪大了不管什么童年往事都会让人怀念的？要不是御堂正在旁边看着，佐伯现在就想把这封信撕碎塞进垃圾桶。

「就算是你，小时候也是个纯情少年啊。」

号称要帮忙收拾东西，却边小酌边津津有味翻看起旧书信和相册集的人说道。

佐伯回头瞪了他一眼，然而御堂无视眼刀，老神在在地倚着床，朝他的方向举了举杯。

「来，敬曾经天真可爱的克哉君。」

就知道带这人回老家是个错误。佐伯气哼哼地转过身，把信丢进废纸篓，抱起整理好的箱子下楼去。

再上楼的时候，看见那封信又被捡了出来，有了皱纹的手摩挲着泛黄的信纸。

「到了这把年纪还会嫉妒这家伙，我也是没救了……」

小声嘀咕着，御堂的嘴角却微微上扬。

躲在楼梯口，佐伯觉得自己需要等心跳缓一缓再回房间。


	6. 秘密

佐伯有一个秘密，御堂始终毫不知情。

许多年前跟他说过，自己不戴眼镜时，曾经有另外一个人格。可御堂以为那只是心理暗示而已。

佐伯没说那副眼镜是怎么来的，也没说自己吃了石榴会做奇怪的梦。

不想被送去看精神科医生是一方面。另一方面，直觉告诉他那个长辫子男人很危险，不想让御堂和那家伙有一丝一毫的交集。

和御堂在一起后，头几年还常发现来路不明的石榴，在梦里回到那个拉着红色帷幕的房间，听Mr. R讲些「吾王岂可泯于平庸」之类的屁话。

又过了些时日，这样的梦越来越少。偶尔梦见Club R，却空荡荡地不见一人。

再后来，无论是那个长辫子的男人，还是和他有关的种种异象，都从佐伯的生活中彻底消失了。

终于过了当「鬼畜王」的年纪了吗？他自嘲地想。原来这种超乎常识的称谓还有年龄限制。

然而他清楚，真正的原因不是年龄，而是自己的心。

傍晚，佐伯专心剥着石榴，御堂就坐在他身边，不时捡几粒剥好的丢进嘴里。电视上放着不知什么节目，女主角泪眼朦胧道：「我愿为你放弃超能力！」

佐伯不禁笑起来，扭头问，「要是我有吃了石榴就会变身的超能力，你觉得怎么样？」

「变成什么？」

「温顺听话的，或是更有魄力的，只要你想，大概什么都能变。」

御堂歪头想了想。

「现在这样就挺好，别折腾了。」

当天晚上，两人洗漱完毕，关灯上床，共赴无梦的睡乡。


	7. 过去的故事

在一起二十来年，佐伯没少为御堂的生日礼物费过心。当然，御堂也是一样。

最开始的时候，送的都是些能穿戴的奢侈品，腕表领带袖扣之类，在对方身上留下自己挑选的装饰。

后来这种东西送腻了，公司也不缺人手，可以多放几天假，两人就开始四处旅行。留下的不是物件，而是共同的经历和记忆。

年纪再大一些反而恋家起来，有假期更愿意呆在家里，约三五好友聚一聚，买几瓶红酒一起喝，聊些家常琐事，晚上送走朋友，回归二人世界。

至于礼物？御堂说，你已经是我收到的最好的礼物了，做人不能太贪心。

然而佐伯知道，御堂这些年越来越贪心了。曾经那些挑选配饰、策划行程的时间和精力，如今都直接给了他。

「生日快乐。」佐伯说，亲了亲御堂额角。

「谢谢，」御堂说，「我爱你。」

不论过多少年，送什么样的礼物，只有这点是不变的。


	8. 没能圆满的遗憾

佐伯觉得自己这辈子挺值，要说遗憾，只有一件事梗在心里。

御堂倒是毫不介怀的样子，随着年岁增长，活得比30几岁时更豁达潇洒。用年轻一代的流行语形容，可以说是放飞自我了。

「…你真的不后悔？」

即使这样问了，得到的多半也是一记白眼加个爆栗。

御堂的手指修长，好看，弹起人来特别疼，这是佐伯血泪的教训。

两人之间，佐伯自认是离经叛道，不理会世俗之见的那个。唯独在这件事上，他瞻前顾后，头大如斗。

如果开始没做出那样的事……  
如果一年之后没有重逢……  
如果那天他没追过来……  
现在的御堂，应该已经有妻有子，含饴弄孙了吧……

咚。

「——好疼！」

「叫你那么多声不答应，盯着别人家小孩发什么呆。」收回弹他脑壳的手，御堂抻了抻胳膊，拂去落在肩上的花瓣。

「转眼又是赏樱的季节了，时间过的真快啊。」

佐伯揉着脑袋，瘪了瘪嘴。「你现在怎么这么暴力，普通人到这个年纪不是应该变慈祥吗。」

御堂眯眼笑起来。「你早该知道我不是普通人。」

——普通人的圆满，我才不稀罕。


	9. 无声的默契

佐伯比起床铃声早醒了三分钟。身边，御堂还在睡。他伸手关掉手机闹铃。

轻手轻脚下床，开门，进浴室洗漱。出来时御堂已醒，打着哈欠在煮咖啡，旁边并排放了两个杯子。

套上围裙，佐伯把面包片放进烤箱，开火煎鸡蛋和培根。御堂调好咖啡机，从冰箱里拿蔬菜拌了份沙拉，转身去洗漱换衣服。待他弄完，这边的早餐也新鲜出炉。

摆桌。倒咖啡。拉开椅子。坐下吃饭。查看邮件和新闻推送。

食毕。收拾桌子。整理仪容。准备出门。

一个吻。早安。


	10. 时间也无法改变的东西

人总是会老的。

AA成立两周年的时候，佐伯第一次在御堂鬓角看见白发。只有一根，他调笑着顺手拔了去。

再过十年，就不是拔能解决的问题了。那时御堂开始染发。头几次还不好意思，独自躲去浴室染，硬是把白浴帘染成了斑马纹。后来渐渐大方起来，娴熟地指挥佐伯帮忙，顺便传授心得备用。

毕竟，人总是会老的。没隔几年，佐伯也加入了染发的行列。

又过了十来年，御堂说染发效果太假，索性不染了，放任银发横生，倒也非常好看。

28岁的佐伯，觉得35岁的御堂非常好看。  
48岁的佐伯，觉得55岁的御堂非常好看。  
68岁的佐伯，一定也会为75岁的御堂心动吧。

这样想着，眼角的笑纹就更深了。


	11. 同学聚会

据说人老了就爱念旧，从御堂那边频繁举办的同学会来看，确实是这样没错。

佐伯也收过好几次同学会的邀请。看在本多份上，不情不愿地参加了两次大学聚会，中学的则都推掉了。毕竟，和他们同窗的人并不是自己。

然而这次，信箱里是一封小学聚会的邀请函。

「80周年校庆？」御堂从肩后探过头来。「正好下周末没什么事，回你老家看看吧。」

「没意思，不去。」

「怕遇见那家伙？」

「什么叫怕，只是讨厌，讨厌懂吗。」

「懂。」毫不掩饰的敷衍语气。「话说回来，我还蛮好奇他现在什么样的。」

人就是这样，越惹嫌的东西，越容易激起好奇心，应该是演化过程遗留的bug。佐伯也有点想看看，过了这么多年，泽村纪次变成了怎样的人。

「好奇的话，就陪我一起去吧。」

「……好。」

只要有这个人在，佐伯什么都敢面对。


End file.
